1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for allowing a target to be remotely tracked.
2. Description of Related Art
In many cases, it is desirable to change the signature of an object from a distance while having the signature remain the same to the unaided eye. For instance, one may wish to alter the thermal signature of an object without having to come into contact with the object, while also leaving no visible trace of the alteration.
This problem has been solved previously only by using techniques which require either physical contact with the object under observation, or which alter the signature in such a way that it also alters the visible signature to the naked eye. The present invention resolves those deficiencies.